<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First move by Loveless_Sky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407520">First move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky'>Loveless_Sky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Ash Lynx, But i hope it's still good, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I don't usually write smut sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just slight reference to non-con, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Top Okumura Eiji, but not really, slight praise kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash feel like is ready for more than kissing with Eiji. Eiji's going to show Ash how sex is not always painful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello !<br/>So i tried to write something that i don't usually do.<br/>I tried to write some smut, but don't expect too much :(<br/>Actually, this OS isn't really focused on the sex part, but more on Ash and Eiji's feelings about them having sex. About how Ash can feel about loving Eiji in this way.<br/>So i hope it's gonna be okay !<br/>Enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys were laying on their bed, the black haired boy on top of the blond one. Their lips were meeting each other, kissing, embrassing them soflty, transmitting all the love they were feeling for each other. Needing to breath, they pulled back, breathing hard and fast. </p><p>"Eiji..."</p><p>"Hm ?"</p><p>Eiji was now kissing the side of Ash's face, near his jaw bone. Kissing the pinkish skin under his touch. Ash let out a small content sigh at the feeling he could get just with that. His jaw and neck had always been one of his most sensitive part of his body. </p><p>"Eiji i think... I think i'm ready for more."</p><p>Pulling back gently, Eiji let his eyes wander to his lover ones. He could see that Ash wasn't lying about that. They talked about that at the start of their relationship. Eiji was fine with waiting all the time Ash would need, he wasn't going to force his lover to do something he wasn't comfortable doing. It was fine for him. They never got to the stage pass kissing and cuddling and that was fine with him. </p><p>"Are you sure ? You don't have to if you hesitate just a little. I can wait Ash."</p><p>His thumb gently touch his red cheek, strocking it with love. </p><p>"I want to. I'm nervous but i'm ready. I want it to happen." </p><p>Tilting his head to the side, Eiji continue to stroked his boyfriend's cheek, letting his finger wander a little lower to touch the side of his neck, were he was the most sensitive. Letting out a little whine, Ash turned his head to the side, giving him more skin to work with. </p><p>"Alright. But we're not going to go all the way. I know you said that you were ready but i want to take this slow, alright ?" </p><p>"H-hm... I love you Eiji..."</p><p>"I love you too Aslan..."</p><p>The use of his real name was still new, only used in some moments. It was like they cherished it. Bending over, the black haired boy's mouth started to pressed kisses all the way on his neck, finishing his course on his shoulder. Giving a last kiss there, Eiji then pulled away for a second before bending again to place his mouth just under Ash's chin, were his adam's apple was. Kissing it, he parted his lips, letting his tongue licked the area before sucking his skin. The blond boy couldn't stop the moan that came out at the contact. </p><p>"E-Eiji..."</p><p>Letting his hands going down, he let them rest at the end of Ash's shirt for a minute before sliding one of them under it, caressing the soft skin. Strocking the flesh for some times, he was quick to pull the shirt up a bit more, turning his eyes were he could see Ash's flushed face. </p><p>"Can i ?"</p><p>Nodding his head, he gave him the permission to slid his shirt pass his head, tosing it to the side. Leaving his hands traveling on the sides of his body, he could feel Ash squirm at the feeling. He would never admit it but Ash was ticklish, even if it was just a little. </p><p>Sliding his hands back up on his chest, Eiji pressed one of his thumbs on Ash's pink nipple, caressing it gently at first before pinching it a little after, drawing a soft moan out of his boyfriend. Bending over the second one, he sticked out his tongue, pressing the flat of it against it. Circling for a minute he could enjoy the sounds his boyfriend was making because of him. Giving a tiny kiss on the reddish skin, he retracted his body, looking back at Ash. </p><p>"Are you good ? Is it still okay for you ?" </p><p>"Y-yeah... I'm good, really good..."</p><p>"Okay then. Don't feel scared to stop me if it becomes uncomfortable, okay ?" </p><p>"Yes, okay, i'll tell you. But i trust you, i want to continue, please ?" </p><p>That was all it took for Eiji to start again what he was doing. He let his head fall, letting his lips meet the hot flesh of Ash's neck, sucking on it lightly, just enough to draw a sound. His hands moved to meet with the waistline of his sweatpants, playing a little with it. The kisses had goes down on his shoulders, his collarbones, going further down in a line on his chest. Kissing, liking and bitting lightly all Eiji would get under his lips. </p><p>The black haired boy was trying his hardest to show the blond boy all the love he felt for him. Going slowly as to not scare him away. He wanted to bring good and enjoyable feelings. Not his painful memories from his past. His mouvements and touches were slow so Ash could see what he was doing, so he wasn't surprise and scared by them. </p><p>Pulling at the two strings that were knotted together, he could now let his hand travel on the skin of his lower stomach, stroking the tender skin there, going all the way to his hip bones, letting the tips of his finger nails scratch lightly, not enough to hurt him but enough for Ash to feel good about it. </p><p>"E-Eiji, more..."</p><p>"Can i take it off ?"</p><p>Only nodding his head, Ash gave his consent to the other boy. Eiji could feel himself smile at that. He was so happy that his boyfriend was trusting him this much. Because he knew that this was a difficult thing for Ash. He had, still have, nightmares about all the violence he had to endure in his past. Eiji knew that when they started dating, he would have to be careful and slow about them. But it was fine for him, he wanted Ash to feel safe and happy, even if he had to wait all his life, even if he decided that he would never feel ready for more then kissing. </p><p>Moving his hands the the edge of the sweatpants, Eiji started to pull them off slowly, looking at Ash for any evidence that he was staring to feel uncomfortable. Tosing the piece of clothing to the side, he kissed Ash's cheek multiple times, murmuring sweets nothing inside his ear. </p><p>"You're doing so good Ash, i'm so proud of you..."</p><p>"P-please, Eiji..."</p><p>"I know, i know..."</p><p>Brushing his fingertips against the blond boy's underwear, he could feel his excitement, nearly drawing his own moan. Ash's cock was hard and already leaking, some pre-cum could be seen as his underwear was starting to become wet. Pushing a bit more, his fingers brushed harder, making Ash whimpers at the touch. Eiji could see his lover's breathing coming in short breaths. Letting his eyes fall for a second so he could pull his boxer off, he felt Ash hands on his shoulder, bringing back his attention on him. </p><p>"Do you want me to stop ?" </p><p>"N-no... But it's not fair that i'm the only one naked..."</p><p>"Oh..." </p><p>Blushing just slightly, Eiji pulled back a little, just enough so he could take off his shirt. Ash hands were now on his waist, helping him with his own sweatpants. </p><p>"Better." </p><p>"You're still good ?" </p><p>"Yeah, you can keep going."</p><p>Returning to his task, he first begun to kiss Ash, battling with his tongue for a couple of seconds before dropping to his neck, biting the soft flesh before kissing it. He was sure that this one was going to be seen later.<br/>
Hands travelling their way back to where they were before being interrumpt, he traced the side of the lenght, making Ash hiss at the sensitivity he could feel from this simple touch. Satisfied by his sensitivity, a smile took place on Eiji's face while he slipped one of his hand inside the last piece of clothe on Ash's body. He barely brushed the hot skin, making Ash squirm a little for more pressure on him. </p><p>"Stop teasing !"</p><p>"Haha sorry, you looked really cute just now." </p><p>"S-shut up !"</p><p>"You're so beautiful Aslan..."</p><p>Laughing a little more as Eiji watched Ash turns his head to the side, bringing one of his arm over his face to hide his blushing from him. Finally grabbing his cock, he begun to move his hand up and down lightly, making Ash moan again. Looking down for a second, he then decided to pull off his briefs, making more room for his hand to work. Ash's remaining hand was brushing his side, making him shudder a bit. As he was moving his hand, building pressure in Ash's lower belly, he felt a hand on his own member, making him jolt a little, never expecting that touch. </p><p>"S-sorry, i thought i could too ?"</p><p>"It's fine Ash, i just didn't expected it. You don't have to, you can just enjoy the moment, hm ? "</p><p>"But i want to."</p><p>Letting him do, Eiji knew he wouldn't be able do to anything about it. He knew Ash really wanted to please him too. He knew what Ash was feeling. It was him who took the decison to please Eiji, he wasn't forced to do it. He wanted to do it.<br/>
Enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's hands on him, he returned to where he stopped, strocking lightly his hard flesh in rythme with Ash's mouvements on his own.<br/>
Both were now moaning in each other's ears, calling their names and pressing soft kisses on their skins. </p><p>"E-Eiji, i'm close..."</p><p>"Aah... You're really sensitive Ash..."</p><p>Touching just the underside, a whimper was his only answer. Smiling a bit at how cute and flushed Ash was now. His fingers around him, he let his thumb circling the red head, brushing his slit slithly, making Ash skirms aside at the oversensitive sensation, moaning Eiji's name. The other's hand took place on his chest, brushing the sensitive nipples, drawing even more reactions from him. He could feel Ash's hand tightening around himself, making him feel closer and closer. </p><p>Putting his mouth on the side of his neck, he let his tongue travel on it before biting the flesh right under his ears making him cry out. Eiji could feel how close Ash was. His breathing was so fast it made his chest heave up and down, his cheeks were flushed and he kept moaning and whispering. He was close too. The blond haired hand was moving fast with irregular mouvements, some times fast and hard and other times it was slow and teasing. </p><p>They were both moaning, kissing all the skin they could have. It took only a couple of more minutes for the both of them to come on their stomachs, still moving their hands up and down to get ride of their last bits of orgasms. </p><p>Breathing hard and fast, Eiji let himself fall to the side, next to Ash. Turning slightly on the opposite way, he took a tissue in the box on the nightstand table, taking an other and handing it to his boyfriend. Tosing it in the bin, he turned again to face the blond boy, looking at him. </p><p>"W-was that okay ?" </p><p>"It was more than okay Eiji."</p><p>Taking his hand in his own, Ash smiled at him, eyes begining to blur a little, confusing Eiji for a moment. Had he gone too far after all ? </p><p>"A-Ash ? Are you sure it was alright ? You look like you're going to cry..." </p><p>Putting his hand on his cheek, he strocked the still red skin, looking worringly at his lover. He wouldn't be able to look at himself if he had hurt Ash in any possible way. </p><p>"N-no i'm good, i'm really fine. It's just... It felt so right..."</p><p>Begining to understand, Eiji could feel a sad smile on his face. Kissing softly his forehead, he then pulled him tight against his chest, moving his hand on his back to help him calm a little. </p><p>"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it. I understand, don't worry." </p><p>"It's the first time i ever felt pleasure in doing something like that. A-all i ever knew was pain and shame." </p><p>He could now feel some of his tears landing on his shoulder, but he couldn't care less. He knew his lover's past, most of it anyway. They had conversations about that, because they wanted to feel the more at ease in their relationship. </p><p>"I know. I'm glad you could feel pleasure. All i want is for you to feel good. We can take all the time you want, i won't mind. I'm still proud of you anyway." </p><p>"Are you sure ? You won't mind waiting a bit more ?" </p><p>"I won't, never. I don't care if i have to wait a day, a month, a year. And i don't mind if you actually don't want to go farther than what we did today." </p><p>Staying quiet for a couple of minutes, Ash then had the strenght to look back in Eiji's eyes. Biting slightly at his lower lips, he was quick to look to the side. Pulling his chin up with his two fingers, Eiji looked back at him, smiling a little to reassure him.</p><p> "Do you want to tell me something Ash ?" </p><p>"I think... I think i wouldn't have been able to go all the way today after all. I would have stopped you. Maybe. I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm still messed up." </p><p>"Hey, hey, stop. Don't say that. You're not messed up. It's alright for you to want to stop at any time. You just have to say the word and i'll stop right away. Ash, i'm not with you so i can have sex, i'm with you because i love you for who you are." </p><p>Ash could feel other tears gather in his eyes. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Eiji at his sides. Letting his head fall back in the hollow of Eiji's neck, he placed a tiny kiss here. </p><p>"Thank you Eiji. You don't even have to act so kind with me but here you are being a cutie." </p><p>"Stop calling me that... But really, i don't mind at all. If i'm being honest, i kinda felt that you weren't ready for all of this. That's why i suggested that we didn't go all the way." </p><p>"You're so careful with me i feel like i don't deserve you. I love you so much Eiji."</p><p>"You deserve me, and more than that. I love you too Ash. More than anything." </p><p>Smiling, they shared a light kiss, barely a brushed of the lips. Eiji pulled Ash even closer to himself, planting a tiny kiss on his head, making the other laugh a little.<br/>
After talking a bit more, they both started to drift into sleep, both with a content expression on their face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope it wasn't that bad. I really wanted to write something like that.<br/>It took me some time to write this and i actually wondered if i should really post it because i was self conscious about this one... But i think it's not too bad for a first ?<br/>See u next time !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>